Love Conquers All
by ghanachick
Summary: This story is about how Sakura get's kidnapped by the Akatsuki and falls in love with one of their top members


As I woke up in the morning I wondered why? Why did Sasuke leave? Why didn't I try to stop him? Sakura opened her window to the bedroom to see most of the hidden leaf village. She changed her clothes and left to see what mission she had today with Naruto and Kakashi. As she went to the battlegrounds, she saw someone who she didn't want to see….Kisame.

"Kisame!'' yelled Sakura, "What the hell are you ding in this village?"

Nothing much,'' said Kisame, "Oh, by the way, Itachi wants you."

"Why does he want me?" asked Sakura?

"Do you think that I know!" snapped Kisame. "Just come with me!"

"Hell, no!" screamed Sakura

"Ok, fine," said Kisame "I'll just have to get you!"

As he went to come after her, she gets out of there. Unfortunely, Kisame sent water clones after her and was caught in a second.

"Let me go!" screamed Sakura.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Kisame and knocked her out.

Meanwhile… Naruto and Kakashi were at the battlegrounds waiting for Sakura.

"Were the hell is she?" yelled Naruto

"And I thought that I was always late." wondered Kakashi

Just then, Lady Tsuande came to meet them.

"We have a problem." she said "Sakura has just been kidnapped."

"By how!'' snarled Naruto

"I don't know, but I think it was the Akatsuki who took her." she continued

"Why?" asked Kakashi

"Who knows?'' said Tsuande "All we know that we need to get Sakura back before they hurt her!" "So, I'm just sending you two to go get Sakura back from Akatsuki, okay."

"Okay!'' said Kakashi "Naruto, let's go!"

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto

Sakura woke up in a small room with one bed and a closet. Just as she woke up, Itachi Uchiha came into the room.

"Hello, Sakura.'' said Itachi

"What the hell do you want with me?'' yelled Sakura

"I want you to fix my eyes for me.'' said Itachi

"Why should I?'' snapped Sakura

"Because, I'm losing sight of my eyes.''

"Wait a minute" thought Sakura …...

Flashback: Naruto was confronted with Itachi again. Naruto remembered how to get out of a genjustu from Pervy Sage.

"Are you going to use your Mangekyo Sharigan? asked Naruto

"No,'' said Itachi

"But why not? said Naruto

"That's none of your concern.'' barked Itachi

Oh, my god!" hollered Sakura" "Your losing your sight because of the Mangekyo Sharigan."

"Well, well, for a female ninja, you sure are smart." snickered Itachi

"So," asked Sakura "Why did you want me?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you." shouted Itachi "I just want you to fix my eyes!''

"And why do I want to do that?' said Sakura glaring at him

"Because," continued Itachi "I won't hurt you and I think that you are very cute!"

"Ewww, perv!'' screamed Sakura "Like I love you!"

"Don't worry," said Itachi as he was leaving the room "You'll learn to love me"

Naruto and Kakashi were just entering the Sand Village.

"Kakashi-sensei," asked Naruto "Why are we in the sand village when we need to get to the land of grass?"

"Don't worry," replied Kakashi "Were here to get some people to accompany us on our mission."

Hey Gaara!" shouted Naruto as him, Temari and Kankuro entered. "How it's been?''

"Ok.'' shrugged Gaara

Naruto glared and Temari and Kankuro

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked them.

Of, course you do!'' hollered Temari

"Whatever,'' shrugged Naruto "Anyways, why are you helping us?''

"She saved my life and I owe her for that.'' said Kankuro

"Besides,'' continued Temari "We are your allies and we must help no matter what!''

"Ok,'' said Kakashi "Let's go!"

"But, wait!'' stopped Gaara "I need to get someone to become a temporarily Kazekage while I'm gone.''

"Don't worry!'' said Kankuro "We'll find someone.''

"Anyways,'' said Naruto getting a little annoyed "Let's go!''

And they all went off, searching for Sakura.

Meanwhile… Sakura was still was stuck in her room while being held captive by the Akatsuki. Just then Kisame entered the room

"Here!" Kisame yelled while throwing her a cloak "Put it on!"

"Make me!" screamed Sakura

"You little bitch!" he yelled "Don't make me have to put it on you!"

Just then, Itachi came into the room.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" barked Itachi

"It's this little bitch!" hollered Kisame "She won't put the cloak on!"

"Sakura," said Itachi "Please put the cloak on."

"No!" said Sakura "You can't make me!"

"Fine," said Itachi "You don't have to."

"What!" shouted Kisame "You made me come here for nothing?"

"Don't worry," whispered Itachi "She'll need it."

And with that they left her something.

"Those two are up to something?" thought Sakura "I'm going to find out what it is!"

Outside the village hidden in the mist, Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were resting after a long day. Well, expect for Naruto who have been dying to leave the village.

"Come, on!" complained Naruto "We have to go find Sakura!"

"Slow down!" said Temari "We just got here!" "Can't we just rest for a while?"

"I have to agree with Temari," said Kakashi, who was very tired "We have to rest!" "Sorry, Naruto,

"Ah, fine!" whined Naruto "We'll rest!"

The next day… Sakura woke up very cold.

"Aww man!" shivered Sakura "I'm freezing!" "Man, I want to wear the cloak, but I don't!"

Just then, Itachi came into the room.

"Well, well," said Itachi "I see that your awake."

"What do you want?" barked Sakura

"Ah, nothing," said Itachi "I just wanted to give you breakfast." "I know that you are hungry."

"Ok, what do you want?" asked Sakura

"Oh, nothing." said Itachi "I was just wondering if you are going to fix my eyes?"

"Hell, no!" yelled Sakura

"Fine," said Itachi "But, you have two days to consider, or I will kill you."

And he left.

The next day… Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara left the mist village and were off to the land of grass."

"Ok!" said Kakashi after stopping on a tree branch. "It would take a couple of days to get to the land of grass."

"What!" shouted Naruto?

"Even so," said Gaara "We don't know where the Akatsuki headquarters are."

"Don't worry," reassured Kankuro "We'll find the place and save Sakura!"

"Right, that's the spirit!" cheered Naruto as they kept on moving.

That day… Sakura had to decide whether or not to fix Itachi eyes. Then he came in again.

"Well?" said Itachi

"Fine," said Sakura "I'll fix your eyes, but I'll never love you!"

"Whatever." said Itachi "I'll be back in an hour."

And he left.

"Great!" Sakura groaned "What did I get myself into!"

Later that day… Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were in the Sound Village, they found someone who was very familiar to them… Kabuto!

"Kabuto!" yelled Naruto 'What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, Naruto." said Kabuto "Long time no see!"

"You bastard!" barked Temari "You killed our Kazekage!"

"I ought to rip you apart!" shouted Kankuro

"Hey guys, chill," said Kabuto "I know why you're here?" "Your looking for the Akatsuki headquarters, aren't you?" questioned Kabuto

"Yeah!" said Kakashi "How do you know?"

"Eh, lucky guess." said Kabuto "Anyways, do you want to know how to get there?"

"Wait!" shouted Naruto "How can we trust you?"

"Well," said Kabuto "You're heading for the land of grass, are you?"

"Yes." said Gaara

"So, that means that I'm not lying and we were going to raid the place anyways!"

"So," said Temari "Where is it?"

"When you get to the land of grass, go into the countryside and theirs a house, that theirs headquarters."

"Thanks!'' said Kakashi "We'll let you go this time and this time only!"

"Fine," said Kabuto "Oh!" "And by the way, watch out!" "There are booby traps by the house!"

"We'll keep that in mind." said Temari as they left

"Oh, Kabuto." said Naruto "Which's Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's on a mission in the land of mist,

"Ok!" said Naruto "Anyways, bye."

And he left with everybody else.

One hour later… Sakura was getting ready for the operation.

"Why am I doing this? thought Sakura

Just then there was a knock on the door on the door. She answered the door and there he was.

"Ok, so can we get started?" barked Itachi

"Bastard!" screamed inner Sakura

"So anyways you have to take off your cloak." said Sakura

"Sakura, I'm surprised at you." said Itachi

"Shut up!'' "Just do it." yelled Sakura

So he took it off.

"Ummmm, and your shirt too!" added Sakura

"Sakura." said Itachi who was very surprised at her command.

"Just take it off!"

As he took it off, she was amazed at what she saw.

"Damn, he's fine!" screamed inner Sakura

Anyways, she produced her charka in her palm to heal his eyes. This went on for an hour, looking at his eyes and body.

"Oh, my god!" yelled inner Sakura "Why am I starting to fall in love with him?"

"Ok, that's should do it." said Sakura as she got up.

"Well, Sakura this better work." said Itachi

"You bastard!" yelled Sakura "I spend a whole fucking hour working on you and this what I get!"

Itachi moved closer to her and kissed her.

"Oh, my god!" yelled inner Sakura "I don't like him, but why can't I get him off me!"

Anyways, when that was done, she couldn't even move!

"See," Itachi said "I knew that you'll fall in love with me."

And with that he left.

"Oh, my god!" thought Sakura "Maybe I am falling in love with him!"

As the team was heading for the land of grass they saw something that was very surprising to them. They saw a house. It was very interesting.

"Ok," said Naruto "What is it?"

"Who knows!" said Kankuro "Let's go check it out!"

As they walked inside the house, they were shocked with what they saw: Kabuto and Orochimaru dead!

"Oh, my god!" yelled Gaara "What happened?"

They went around observing when that saw some remnants of clay.

"It was Deidara!" said Kakashi "He killed them!"

"What should we do?" asked Temari

"I'll send a message to Tsunade," said Kakashi "She'll know what to do with them."

As Kakashi was writing the letter to Tsunade, the rest of them were looking at the bodies with content.

"So they really were going to raid them after all!" said Kankuro

"Well, all we can do is wait." said Kakashi "Wait until help comes."

"That could be a couple of days!" yelled Naruto

"Ok, here's what we'll do." said Kakashi "Naruto, you Gaara and Temari go while Kankuro and I will stay." "Ok!"

"Ok!" they all agreed and Naruto, Gaara and Temari left while Kakashi and Kankuro stayed with the corpses.

Meanwhile… back at the village hidden in the leaves, Shizune had just received their letter. She told Tsunade:

"Orochimaru and Kabuto dead." "Send trackers from Leaf and Sound." "Send Naruto, Temari and Gaara to find Sakura."

"So Orochimaru's finally dead!" said Tsunade "So I see his justu didn't work after all!"

"Ok, Shizune!" said barked Tsunade "Send the trackers immediately and let Sound know about this!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade said Shizune "Let's get this done!"

Back at Akatsuki… Sakura was just resting from performing the surgery. She dreamed about her and Itachi making out like theirs no tomorrow! She woke up with a cold sweat on her face. When she jot up she saw Itachi next to her!

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Sakura

"Eh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here." said Itachi

"You got to stop doing this!" said Sakura

"Eh, I can't help it, your cute!" said Itachi

"Man, you got to stop saying that!" yelled Sakura

"Sorry, can't help it." said Itachi while leaning closer and kissed her. This time she couldn't let go! They kissed and kissed and kissed and couldn't stop until Kisame came in.

"What are the hell are you guys doing!!! barked Kisame

"Operation? shrugged Sakura

"Man you make me sick! yelled Kisame as he left.

"Sorry Sakura." said Itachi as he left.

"Sakura!" screamed her inner Sakura "What the hell are you doing?" "You can't fall in love with him!"

Shocked and surprised she went back to sleep.

An hour later… Kisame went down to the kitchen to make some tea. Deidara walked through the door.

"Hey, Deidara." said Kisame

"Hey, Kisame." said Deidara as he walked into the kitchen.

"How was the meeting with the Leader?" asked Kisame

"Ah, ok." said Deidara "How's everything here?"

"Don't get me started." said Kisame "You know Sakura?"

"The one who killed Sasori?" said Deidara

"Yeah," said Kisame "Anyways, I just walked into their little make out session!"

"With who?" questioned Deidara

"Itachi." said Kisame

"Oh, my god." yelled Deidara

"Yup, I was shocked too." said Kisame

"We have to break them up, or he'll soft on her." said Deidara

"Right," snickered Kisame "And I know just what to do."

So they thought of a plan to break them up.

"So, if we can get Itachi out of the house, we can force Sakura into dumping him." said Kisame

"But, how are we going to get Itachi out of the house?" asked Deidara

"Don't worry," said Kisame as he got up from the table "I know just what to do."

Naruto, Temari and Gaara were about two days away from the land of grass.

"Come, on!" yelled Naruto "We have to move faster!"

"Slow down, Naruto," said Temari "We got to rest!"

"Temari's right." Gaara replied "We have to rest."

"Fine!" said Naruto "But only for a little while."

A couple of hours later… Sakura was bored. She decided to leave her room. She went down to the kitchen and saw Deidara.

"Hello, Deidara." said Sakura as she went to go make her tea.

"Hello, Sakura." said Deidara

"So," said Sakura "I didn't see you here for a while."

"Yeah, I've been around." said Deidara

Just then Itachi and Kisame came into the kitchen.

"We got to go see Leader, so watch the house for now, we'll be back by tonight." said Itachi

With that, Itachi and Kisame left, but just before they did, Kisame went to Deidara and told him that it was time. They left the headquarters and went off.

That day, while Naruto, Temari and Gaara were heading for the land of grass, Kakashi and Kankuro caught up to them.

"So," asked Naruto "What happened with Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

"Well," said Kakashi "The Sound handled it, but the Leaf handled it the most."

"Then, they burned up the bodies." added Kankuro

"Ok, so that's done, now we have to go and save Sakura." Teamri said

"Yeah, let's go!" yelled Naruto as they continued into the forest.

Meanwhile… Sakura and Deidara were in the kitchen drinking their tea.

"Sakura, I got to go to the washroom." "Go into your room, just in case an enemy raids here." Deidara said

With that, he took her to her room and left. Sakura just slipped into her bed not knowing that Deidara transformed into Itachi and came into room.

"Hello, Sakura." said Itachi who was really Deidara

"Hi, Itachi." said Sakura

He walked up to her and kissed her. Sakura kissed him back, not knowing that it was Deidara. So as Deidara heard the real Itachi and Kisame walking up the stairs, he transformed back to Deidara. Then Itachi and Kisame walked into them making out.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing with Deidara?" said Itachi

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Sakura

But when she looked, she was looking at Deidara.

"You really are stupid are you," said Itachi "How couldn't you tell that he used a transformation justu on you."

Sakura couldn't say anything

"You know what, Kisame let's go." Itachi said

And so he and Kisame left.

"You really are a bitch, are you? Kisame said as he followed Itachi out of the room.

"Thanks for the kiss." said Deidara

"Bastard! yelled Sakura

"Please, you know you liked it!" continued Deidara

"Shut, up!!" yelled Sakura

With that, Deidara left and Sakura began to cry.

So that evening… the gang has just entered the land of grass.

"So, were finally here!" said Naruto "So, where is the headquarters?"

"Well," said Kakashi "Kabuto did tell us that it was in the countryside." "So let's check around the countryside."

"Ok!" said the gang as they went of into the evening

Around the same time… Sakura seceded that she had to go see Itachi and talk to him. She sneaked out of her room and creped down the hall and into his room. When she went inside, she realizes that he wasn't there, not knowing that he was behind her!

"What are you doing here?" asked Itachi

"Well, I came here to aplogipize about earlier." said Sakura

"Whatever." said Itachi

"No, really, I'm really am sorry and maybe I am falling in love with you!

And with that, he turned around and kissed her again.

"See, I told you that you'll fall in love with me." said Itachi when that was done.

Sakura spoke "You know what?" "I'm staying."

"Your, what?" said Itachi

"You heard me!" continued Sakura "I'm staying with the Akatsuki!"

"She's doing what!" yelled Kisame as he entered into Itachi's room.

"You heard her." said Itachi as he got in front of her "She's staying with us!"

"Whatever!" said Kisame

"Oh and by the way Kisame, " continued Itachi "If you or Deidara try anything to hurt Sakura, I will kill you!"

"Fine." said Kisame as he left.

"Crap! said inner Kisame "How did he know that I was responsible for that!"

"You knew!" yelled Sakura "You knew and you pretended that you didn't know!!!" "What kind of ass does that?"

"Eh, don't know." said Itachi "Anyways, I know that you have the heart to forgive me."

"Yeah." said Sakura

Later that night… after an hour of searching, the gang finally found it.

"Finally, it's right there!" said Naruto

"But, wait!" stopped Kakashi "Remember what Kabuto said about the traps?"

"But, can you believe Kabuto." said Kankuro

"We'll just have to be careful about this." said Gaara

So, they walked carefully through the countryside not knowing that there was a bomb right in front of them.

"Look, out!" said Kankuro.

With that a bomb exploded and set off more bombs. Fortunately, Kankuro's puppet "Salamander was able to protect them, not knowing that Akatsuki was able to hear and see the explosives.

While Sakura was in her room sleeping, Deidara came in.

"Sakura!" yelled Deidara "We have to get out of here!"

"But why?" asked Sakura

"Leaf and Sand ninjas are headed for the headquarters!" said Deidara

"Oh, my God!" said Sakura "They came for me!"

"Ok, we don't have time, let's go!" yelled Deidara

They ran out of her room and ran to the entrance to meet Itachi and Kisame.

"Let's go!" yelled Kisame

But before they could go, the gang came up to approach them.

"Well, well look do we have here," said Kakashi "Itachi, Kisame and Deidara.

"What do you want?" asked Itachi

"We want Sakura!" shouted Kakashi

"We she doesn't want to go with you." said Itachi

"Yeah, right," said Temari "Like she wants to stay with you!"

"Tell, them Sakura," said Naruto "Say that you want to leave!"

Sakura couldn't say anything.

"You do want to come back, don't you?" asked Kakashi

"Sorry, guys," said Sakura "I'm going with the Akatsuki!"

"You're what!" shouted Temari

"You heard me, Temari," said Sakura "I'm going with the Akatsuki!"

"Your crazy, Sakura!" yelled Naruto "You can't do this!"

"Watch me!" yelled Sakura

With that, she punched the floor and made a crater in the floor. The whole gang fell in it. During that process, the Akatsuki bombed their headquarters and went off into the night.

"Sorry, guys." Sakura said to herself. She shed a little tear while flying off into the night.

This the end of part 1 of the story. Part 2 will come went I get started on in. Anyways, please leave reviews amd I can take any form good or bad!


End file.
